Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a culture apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
For example, a culture apparatus including a heater is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-154792).
In a culture apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-154792, a heater is arranged outside an inner case. However, in this culture apparatus, for example, it might be difficult to transfer heat of the heater to a part, of the inner case, away from the heater.